1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an overlap apparatus for a digital TV, and more particularly to an overlap apparatus for a digital TV, which is capable of overlapping a specific video on the current video on the screen with their brightnesses being inversely proportional to one another when the specific video is overlapped on the current video on the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the overlapping of videos on the screen is a type of video processing technique in which a new video is caused to be overlapped on the current video, appearing gradually on the screen while the current video disappears gradually from the screen. The video overlap technique is mainly employed in filming applications. In TV applications, video overlap equipment is employed in a broadcasting station for the provision of video overlap as a special effect.
However, in the conventional digital TV applications, no means have been provided which are capable of overlapping a desired video on the current video on the screen in accordance with the selection of the viewer, although the broadcasting station can provide the viewer with the video overlap as a special effect. For this reason, the conventional video overlap technique for digital TV cannot meet the viewer's desire for the video overlap on screen.